Chapter one: Hellenia A small village
by IronRing25911192
Summary: Aerxerses, a boy living in a small village with his brother Kross and step family. His adventure starts here; unmasking the tasks that he will be given, slowly but surely.


Chapter one: Hellenia

Now, as the days grow colder, the bitter nipping of the air touches each and every bit of life. Stradeling the remenants of summer in it's bossom. A quick note of debree falls upon the ground, parchment; A letter that protests the acts against the fighters who were slain in the battle to defend Sparta and all of Greece. A sudden trampling of hooves cross paths with the parchment, the sudden silence broken by the great army that paves across the terrain. Heading for the mountains are the reinforcements that have been gretley anticipated. Though our story doesn't follow these great warriors; no, our story heads to a small village, southeast of the great city of Sparta. Here our young warrior arises.

This small village, harvesting a few of the elders and some warriors thatr have come to retire from the great works of Greece. From the great scholars of athenia to the mightiest of leaders from Aigio. Here, a small quite peaceful place sets the auroma of peace. Fields of dandelions cross the fields, mountain sides hiding the shy village. Through the night, the village is placid, though threw the day it is even more spaded with the overgrown tulips that stadle the mountain side. In the outbreak of what seems to be an unusual day, this boy, one who was brought here long ago, once a baby born of Sparta, now a boy comoressed to the work of a squire.

Hellenia, was the name of this village, what a coincidence as to it's origin we don't know. But this name, was it just coincidence or a humor of the gods? The name was only familiar to the boy, with a foggy memory and a glazed past, that which was familiar couldn't possibly matter. His tattered black vest, over a barren chest, one that stated that he had been built for the works to which he did. He was not small, but he wasn't behemoth at any rate. A medium sized boy, of normal stature. He had his mother's temper; quick to act & not care about the consquences, his bravery had well come from both parents indeen. His eyes, he had his father's eyes. Icey blue.

One thing about his mother, she was tender hearted, she cared about those in need, she was that of a golden heart. His father was cold hearted, the only thing that fed him was anger and hate. But, when he was around the boy's mother, he became someone different. This same quality of tender heartedness forced itself into his father, the love that he had for the boy's mother. But, this boy was now of a prime age of 15, & he didn't know these parents of his. It was all but a clouded memory. Shuffling the hay around the barn, the boy quietley pondered; "this was but a hectic situation for the both boys; him and this so called warrior of athens, one who he had to follow through majority of the time. A loud murmured voice came from outside the barn door.

Aerxes!, what the hell are you doing!?

Slightley tiliting his head, his eyes pierced from the corner of his eyes at the barn door. Appearing to the front of the shaded door was a boy, not much older than him. His hands could have basically plundered Aerxes, he was but of a massive weight to be his age. In this notion he was a large embecile. Though of major stature, he continued with the mentality of a 4 year old. He pushed past the door, shaded with the night; the lit torches illuminated the barn with prestigious light. Not very weak to say the least, but of moderate status.

I've been calling you for hours boy; looking to find the slightest exscuse for you why you're not inside eating with the rest of the damn family! He sighed, almost as if to signal a relief to find the brother; since Aerxes was dropped at their front door he was a member of the family; since the day Auglieas layed eyes on him, his wife allehie aswell. The boy blew it off, saying in a deep whisper. " I'm fine out here, not in the mood for all this fucking family time shit." Pushing the hay harder this time, not so much a shuffle but an exsquisite exclammation of his aggression towards the idea.

He brushed his long hair back out from his face; he was starting to grow facial hair, early for his age. Gripiping the handle he quickly nudged the other boy as he stepped closer. Both boys were face to face, holding a silence between them. A smile forced its way upon Aerxes face, slowly but surely he thrusted the rake into the chin at an angle of the older boy, going by the name of Kross. Both boys seemed to be in a bored state of mind, but at this point in time it was the normal routine. Quickly pulling back, Kross though for a second. He rushed forward, grasping the rake with the matched grasp of Aerxerses, both leaning in with a sinister grin. With a small laugh shared between the two, Aerxerses kicked back off the boy, but loosing the grasp of the rake. After Kross recovered from the fall back, he dusts off.

"Well, now. Looks like we have something to settle now, don't we little brother." A quick hand held out and a bow from Aerxerses would set the joke. 'Ladies first, as mum' always taught us." With this both rushed forward, an accelerating speed trampled the barn floor, as both came into a clasp upon each other. With such excruciating strength, Kross pounded the boy to the floor. In this Aerxerses slipped upon his back. Pounding into the cranium several times with thrilling force, a force even accepted by the most violent of situations. Something in his eye said that this is what made things better between them. The times when they had to horse play, or stick out from the normal routine like that of sparring. Appendages exchanged, Kross simply pulled the boy from over his shoulder. The two wrestling for quite a moment, before Aexerses collaborated his elbow into the for-head of Kross. The larger boy pulled back for a moment.

"You know" saying as he rubbed the tender part of his head. " I would think you would lay off a little bit." Then with a smile, "But then that's hypocrisy." With that he simply picked up the wooden bat that clinged to the wall. A tool which they used to matt out the sheep skin when time to sheer. A simple tool, now used for their little games of horseplay. With that Aerxerses though fast, tugging the slightly heavy machete from the anvil. Yes, though they were "humble" people, the father of the house was but a blacksmith. It was something that made the family shaded from the "legends" that peppered the town.

Clashing together, the metal plated bat was but a shiver to the machete. Both equal, but both brute. With that, the boys carried on for what seemed like hours on end on their little game of "expedition" Such violence wasn't something taught to them, perhaps something brought up in their blood. According to old man Kreagrlass, Kross was to become a Athenian warrior, while Aerxerses stood by his side as this lonely squire of his. But both boys never treated each other buy any less than brothers, like equals. They both had their own opinions and their own motives. Aerxerses was more aggressive and more to himself; kross, more out going. To be honest, and to make it more clear. Kross had all the friends. Aerxerses had Kross.

Connecting the machete with the bat, no intentions of hacking his brother to pieces, but always a funny tease. With in a few moments of the collaborating blade against bat, both took huffs of fresh air, then throwing the objectiles back towards the ground they rushed each other with incredible speeds, emancipation of their "toughness". With a flurry of kicks and punches, both landed at the floor with thuds, bruises and the works. In moments, Aerxes was once more upon the heels on Kross, connecting knuckles with the cranium and hurling blood in the direction of random choice. In the seconds that they were dizzy from the strikes, and their pointless wrestling, they took a break to collect thought and remember the surroundings; dizziness becoming the enemy at this point now. With a laugh or too, a bloody nose, and a few bruises to show that they had made a mess of the place. For when the dust cleared from their provoked theatrical show, the barn had become a disolate place of hay and dirt covering them. "You know something" Kross laminated the hay between the stubs of his fingers, curling it up and toying with it while collecting his thoughts and managing to prod the words from between huffs and deep inhales of breath. "I think we actually have a tie breaker, here" Easing upon his face, was that same sly grin that portrayed his entire origins, his auro, his everything. "I mean, you do know that because of my position, who I am, this entire thing has been your defeat." With a chuckle, he almosy caught the thrust of another punch by a mad Aerxerses. In that very instance, the older brother of Lynn, once a warrior of Athens, now here to rest and commense his life as a farmer; catching the lad by the wrist. "That'll be enough." Sternly enough to let them both know that he wasn't having them mess up this barn. With a wink from both boys to each other, they slugged the older boy, taking a quick race through the barn door, and right in time for the very same little girl to find them; Brazing the young Lynn, they head for the field.

"I'm about done for the day" Kross glanced at Aerxerses; there was no reply.

Looking out towards the distance, the sun was setting. "I think I'm going to take a little walk, get some things off my mind." With determination Aerxerses headed for the empty fields, into the sunset. Little did he know but this was but one of four days he would have left with his family, or what he knew as family. The lord of chaos, the lord of war, Ares, had plans for him, to ruin his life and better the lives of Sparta, the country which he held so high with pride. Seeing as even though Leonidas was brave enough to conquer the Persian army at an extent, it was not complete victory; it was pending on his death and the humiliation of three hundred perfected warriors, where the Persians were not even in the same range as their skills.

But, this is where Aerxerses would fix it. Fix the time laps of everything. "Looking disgruntled" Came a voice from the meadows below the hills. Looking left, as though his senses told him, exactly where the voice was. Aerxerses paced himself, keeping his guard.

A dark hooded figure, built with stamina and shape strided from behind the trees. A presence, something unnatural. "Boy, to know your plans is to know doom and glory at the same precise time." There was a moment of silence. "There is very little time, and you understand nothing." Creeping back into the shadows, he left the hunted boy, dazed ands confused.

A few thoughts running through this dark lords mind. His plan, simple but very delicate. To take Aerxerses through the plains of time, years back to his birth, to stop the loss of Leonidas and his three hundred; to change the course of history. To make this an example of the art of war. To make Aerxerses…. An art of war, an example of pure hatred. Even more further events to come.

Placing his finger tips, rough from the works of the farm, upon the light flowers in the meadow. Proding the wild flowers that raveled through the thorns and the wheat. Rushing towards the empty plain, still confused by this random imposer who came to speak to him. A random accurance that would make no sense, not even to a single extent. He stopped, laughing for a second. Fucking Kross, you're such a dumbass." A small grin rose upon his face. Thinking to himself, "Well if Kross thinks he can play tricks, then I can to." Rushing for the place he saw the hooded figure, he removed limbs, climibing into the debrees of the meadow, looking for what he thought might have been a practical joking Kross.


End file.
